


Up and Down

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben’s Death, Blood and Gore, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus centric, Misplaced Guilt, Murder, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Revenge, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Sometimes you kill because you need to, sometimes you kill because your dad tells you to, and sometimes you just kill because you want to. At this point Klaus can't even determine what this is anymore, not with the line so thin.
Kudos: 49





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just some writing practice <3

He felt the blood before he hears the gushing of liquids and fleshy organs hit the floor. He hears the scream of Allison and the gasp of Diego. He hears a gunshot go off in the distance and when he turned his head he finally to face the spot where Ben once stood, all he was met with was a puddle of flesh, eyes wide, stomach ripped open, not even a ounce of life left as a sword was removed from his corpse, from his brother, and the man holding it licked the blood off in some sick satisfaction.

The first thing out of his mouth might have been a scream but it's all a blur. How fast the sound of gunfire picks up, the splattering of blood as Luther gets shot and is forced to hide behind a wall, bank robbers all around, not here to rob the bank, just here to prove a point.

Just here to prove that the Umbrella Academy isn't a big powerhouse like it claims to be.

It's in that moment, that Allison rumors a man to shoot back into his own crowd of robbers, thinning the gunfire. He realizes none of that matters, nothing could matter more than his brother lying dead on the floor, so cold, and the man responsible, the bastard was laughing like he thought it was all so fucking funny.

"Can't wait until Hargreeves finds this out...this will go down as the most infamous shooting in decades. One dead kid at a time we're taking down the Umbrella Academy-"

He was shaking, god he was shaking so much, he practically fell to his knees, feeling like the world was made of jelly and he had terrible balance. Ben couldn't be dead! He just couldn't.

Then he was livid, so fucking hot that he could burn down the bank if he wasn't careful- and he wasn't. He was never careful. Like the shakes were the telling sign of a volcanic eruption, his lunge towards the man was the lava. 

The man was taken aback, not at all prepared for Klaus to do anything, he believe Klaus was a disappointment, useless, he couldn't fight and the man was sorely mistaken for thinking so. He knocked the man off his feet and in the process, the sword is flung across the floor, and as he's falling he retrieves a blade from his shoe and the moment the man's back touches the ground he presses the blade against his neck.

He stopped, blade digging just slightly in the man's neck as he looks up to him in fear and- he can't do it. He can't kill him, even though he wants to-he needs to, he just can't.

_Hesitation makes you weak, Number Four._

Always at moments like this, his father's nagging voice comes back to bite at him. Always dragging him down, making him angry, making him want to prove him wrong. He isn't weak.

He brings that blade up and then thrusts it down, stabbing the man in his throat, delighting in the garbled sound of blood and saliva as the man choked and sputtered as he garbled more but he stabbed again and again until all he could smell was the blood, so much so that his mouth practically tasted metallic.

_I didn't think you had it in you Number Four. To think you'd kill a man over such a petty squabble._

Ben's death, his brother's death is not a petty squabble. It's despicable, unforgivable, and if it's the last thing he'll do- it'll be revenging his brother.

Blood splattered on his face, his lips, some dipped into his mouth- and all he did was lick his lips and kept going, letting his clothes get completely soaked in this man's blood, this murder.

_Number Six is not worth breaking the rules Number Four! We are not the law and we do not pretend to be. This man should have been given a fair trial but look what you've done! How disgraceful Number Four._

"Shut up!" He screams as he stabs harder, faster, now just stabbing limp pieces of flesh as his eyes sting- tears start to run down his face and all he can do is sob as he continues stabbing through his burning muscles and aching bones. "Just shut up!"

Someone touches him and he immediately thrusts his knife in that direction, only for Diego to grab his hand, stopping him. "That's enough Klaus! What's wrong with you? He’s dead already!" Diego holds him, brings him into a tight comforting yet burning hug as he realizes how quiet it's been. The mission was already over and- his siblings had just been watching him break down.

He sobs into Diego’s chest, dropping the blade as over Diego’s shoulder Ben materializes, bloodied, cold, and his eyes housing nothing but a distant burned-out light. "Oh Ben, I'm so sorry," he sobs and Two shushes him, holding him so dearly as tears begin to overtake him as well.

...

Ben hasn't said a word in a week.

He simply downs more pills, anything to get rid of this sinking feeling in his chest every time he looks at his hands like he knows something is wrong but can't accept it.

A statue is being built for Ben as a reminder of his failure.

_Number Six's death? It could have been prevented if you had just watched his back- like you were instructed to but- I suppose Six put too much trust in you. What a shame you let your brother die._

He cries himself through nightmares, through visions of his brother's death and each time blood ends up on his hands. It was all his fault Ben died, his own brother trusted him and he let him down.

"Sorry," he sobs to no one and no one answers. His brother often sits motionless in the corner of his room, so cold and- just haunting him, making him remember with every breath that he's the reason he's dead.

He killed Ben.


End file.
